


Believe

by Patty_Parker60



Series: Zapata and Reade [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, Sex Toys, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: AU, multi-fandoms: BLIJNDSPOT, STATION 19,GREY'S ANATOMY, ROSEWOOD, S.W.A.T., andmore, as we expand per requests, and per myfavs. Some are short, others lengthier.
Relationships: Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata, Jane D Weller/Kurt Weller, Patterson/Stuart (Blindspot), Tara M Izikoff/Pippy Rosewood
Series: Zapata and Reade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466746
Comments: 29
Kudos: 39





	1. So So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [kdawg87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdawg87/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CIA Operative Tasha Zapata does not just WANT  
> Assistant Director Edgar Reade to believe in her-she  
> NEEDS him to

Tasha has not seen or heard from Reade since the weekend-since finding about the 'Ladies  
Nites', he, Weller, Conor, and Stuart have been in a mood. A full day of discussions followed, and  
she was finally able to convince him not to leave their home, to stay and work through it. Then, on  
Sunday evening, he had come back early from Weller's and seen her sitting in a car, down the block  
from their building, in what he deemed as deep conversation with some scruffy-looking rando he's never  
met. She tries to explain that the guy is one of the bar patrons she, Patterson, and the others ran across  
during their ill-advised 'escapades', and as a former NYPD detective, he'd gone back-channel, acquired  
her address, and showed up there-UN-INVITED...on top of the rest, Reade can't, or is un-willing to deal with  
it all. He packs a bag and leaves, without telling her where he's going. Her calls and texts go unanswered, and  
no one seems to know where he can be found. According to Brianna, he arrives at the office after-hours (Weller  
is in temporary charge during the daytime).

Desperate, she texts again: _Reade...PLEASE, PLEASE RESPOND_

Twenty minutes pass before his answer: _What_

_I don't wanna do this over the phone, or by text...PLEASE, PLEASE come home_

NOTHING for another ten minutes, then: _No_

(THAT isn't good)... _How can we resolve this with me here and you..?_

After almost an hour of nothing further from him: _Reade-I DID NOT INVITE THAT PERSON,_  
_I DON'T KNOW him, and don't WANT TO_ -I was telling him how inappropriate it was to come  
come to our home like that and to get lost-I SWEAR!

_This Cat just knows where we live-CUT THE SHIT, TASHA!!!!_

_I tried to tell you-he's an ex NYPD Inspector...he can find out what he wants...I SWEAR TO YOU I had nothing_  
_to do with him coming there...PLEASE BELIEVE ME_

_CAN I BELIEVE YOU?_

_YES! YES YOU CAN_

In the following texts, they agree that he'll return by the end of the week so that they can talk in person. They  
They also agree that they miss one another, and don't want what happened to break them up permanently. They'll  
continue communicating through the week, though Reade doesn't expect to return to daytime hours until the  
following week.

The final texts of the night:

From her: _OK...I love you_

From him: _Same_


	2. Hope(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible reconcilliaton?

In the last two days Edgar's icy demeanor seems to be thawing-somewhat-they've held an actual, on  
the telephone _conversation_ ...this heartens Tasha, who has been going out of her mind  
with concern: concern for the future, for their relationship. Surely one small indiscretion, one not of her  
doing (though truth be told, she bears quite a BIT of the blame-her attendance at those Ladies Nights Out;  
when they took 'the turn' that they did, she, the adult with free will, who supposedly knows right from wrong,  
**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH, FUCKING ALLISON KNIGHT** ! should have begged off going to  
any others.

What's done is done, and the question now is how to get back on the same page with Reade. Her mobile phone  
burrs-the caller id announces that her caller is JANE D...."What's up, J?", she greets her and friend co-worker.

"Hey, You...can you talk?"

"I'm alone. He's been gone for four days."

"FUCKING ALLIE!"

"Allie organized them, but we drank like sailors on leave, let ourselves do the stupid shit that caused our  
men to burn-out. Let's be real about it."

"That's real talk", Jane has to admit. "Out of control bitch that she is, no one made us go....or do the shit that we did."

'I lied so BIG TIME to Reade...denied the jello shots, the flirting...and some rando loser follows me home, and while I'm  
reading him the riot act, the notorious Zapata Family Luck kicks in, and there's Reade, looking right at us, outside of own  
building...it had to have looked like I'm planning another meet-up, or whatever, so that was that. I just wish he would come  
home."

"We were desperate; we forgot that these men of ours are trained interrogators, and can smell bull-shit two boroughs  
away. I've apologized what must be two thousand times and counting-I left him ten voice mails and sent the same amount  
of texts, apologizing and begging for forgiveness. He finally answered last night. We didn't TALK, talk, but the return text  
was positive. I'm more hopeful than I was."

"Me too. No direct communication, but we left it that he'll come by the weekend to sort everything out. At first it was  
the same with us...no response to what felt like thousands of apologies and requests to meet. I see their point. WE FUCKED  
UP. THEIR reaction is natural. I just...I can't lose him Jane. Even without a baby in the picture", she adds.


	3. I BELIEVE YOU...I ALWAYS DO

Edgar Reade stops packing, and rings Kurt Weller:

Reade: Yo, Weller

Weller: Yup

Reade: Are you going home?

Weller: Yup...you?

Reade: Probably. I'm packed, not 100% on if I'm going there

Weller: I know. I can tell u, I know your Woman- Real well.  
She's sincere, Man. 

Reade: I thought I knew her too. All of that behavior is past, I thought...

Weller: She's terrified, Brother. She, Jane, and Allie. They have  
much more to lose than Patterson or Brianna. Those couples aren't as  
established as your, mine, or Conor's. Intel says that Tasha is flaming  
out at the idea that you might leave for good. Jane texts me non-stop. Less  
than a week, and they're already in bits. They won't ever pull this shit again,  
or anything like it.

Reade: Real talk?

Weller: REAL TALK. In the past, the guys in her life, once it ended, she  
didn't stress: 'See ya, bye'...big difference in how it's going down now. She's meltin'  
down. Really severe panic attacks-two, at the office.Medic had to step in.

Reade: Damn

Weller: Talk it out, Man. We should at least hear them out. Right?

//////////////////////////////

Reflecting on his relationship, and the current state of it, Reade has an epiphany:  
Is he ready to end things after they have been through so much? She is so beautiful,  
by far the most striking woman he's ever been with, and her body is GODDAMN quality...  
yet more than her body, he loves her mind. He thinks about all the time they'd spent just  
talking; sharing their feelings, thoughts, fears, and hopes for the future. He likes that almost  
as much as seeing her naked. Okay, emphasis on _ALMOST_ ...don't get it twisted...

'Cause the sight of her naked and ready for him is the beginning and end of all things.  
He spent so much time with the uglies of the world and then to come to a woman, who  
could relate, working side by side with him, made her pretty damn special.

She fucked up...she promises never to do it again. He believes her.


	4. I FORGIVE YOU ANYTHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade resolve an issue.

[Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here?  
When will they stop?  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together, babe  
But we're not

I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
And I'll keep my cool, but I'm feigning]

"We can't be over, Reade...we CAN'T."

"I don't want that either," Reade answers.

Zapata says "I admit that my judgement was crazy stupid. I don't know  
why I did what I did; and there's no excuse. I take full responsibility,  
and I've asked forgiveness for what seems like a thousand times;  
I will ask one thousand times more, one million times, if that 's what  
it takes."

"Ask again."

"Sorry?"

"Ask again...for forgiveness."

"Reade...disculpame...te amo, siempre te he amado...te necesito,  
y tu me quireres a mi. Es nuestro destino a estar juntos."  
(Forgive me...I love you; I've always loved you...I need you, and

I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near

In response, he holds up his arms, beckoning her to him...


	5. The Living Daylights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TMI (Tara Milly Izikoff) and her future wife,  
> Phillipa "Pippy" Rosewood, have passionate  
> sex.
> 
> SEXUAL CONTENT F/F

Pippy Rosewood, sweating like a stevedore, pounds her  
lover, Tara Milly Izikoff, relentlessly; to her delight,  
TMI confessed to being a 'bottom' early in their relationship.  
Pippy discovers her dominant side soon after realizing that her  
sexual orientation. She has a very large collection of sex toys  
(strapons, anal beads, butt plugs, vibrators, and handcuffs;  
she loves nothing more than 'strapping on' and fucking the  
living daylights out of her female lovers...

TMI is a PAWG (Phatt Ass WHITE GURL), really 'thick' but not  
overweight: just the way Pippy likes 'em...and she takes  
biggest strapons like a champ, and she is not opposed to ass-  
play (a definite PLUS)...the lips of her soaking wet pussy spasm  
around the long, girthy faux penis shunting into her: 'doggy'  
is her favorite position, and it just so happens that her 'top's'  
preferences coincide with hers...

High-pitched squeaks and bleats of pleasure mix with  
grunts of exertion; she suddenly slows her the pace of her thrusting  
hips: this doesn't bother Tara in the least; this slow down is beneficial  
to both women (delaying their orgasms)...her 'spending' no longer  
imminent, Pippy resumes pumping her soon to be wife, slowly, then  
medium speed, and finally with VIGOR...when they do spend, it's within  
a minute of one another...


	6. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Lucas discuss their  
> secret relationship (season two)

Victoria Hughes argues that both of them have too much to lose: he  
more than her, obviously. He's two years from away from the bottom  
tier of maximizing his retirement pay; she's an un-ranked firefighter who  
is young enough to transition to a different career. Their is a dangerous game  
with high stakes, this secret relationship of theirs.

"It's worth it, to me." Ripley states solemnly.

"And TO ME", she protests. "But how can we go on in secret; we'll be found out..."

"Even if all of that is true: with forced retirement, I'd bring in $85,000 in  
retirement, along with the $62,000 in stock I'm getting now. The rental  
property adds $50,000 at 70% capacity...VIC-nearly $200k, and we don't have  
to delay starting a family."

The young woman nods, thinking it over. To close his argument, Lucas adds,  
"And the Mayor may still sign off on my proposal to revise the fraternization policy  
so that we don't have to worry about it. Making all of this, this whipping ourselves into  
into a frenzy, moot."

"I'm confident in my ability to _persuade_ ," the handsome Chief replies, modestly.

"You mean you ability to _JEDI /em > WOMEN!", Vic giggles._

__


End file.
